The King of Cartoons XVII
270px|right The King of Cartoons XVII - Memories of Fate é a 17ª temporada de The King of Cartoons, e é a sétima temporada retratando a luta contra a Tower of Darkness. Além disso ela é a primeira temporada a usar usar números romanos, marcando uma nova etapa na fanfic após o fim da trilogia Maximum Impact. Criada por Vinix e publicada no Tumblr. A temporada tem a premissa de desvendar diversos mistérios abertos em Neo Wave e na trilogia Maximum Impact: Qual o passado do 2º andar? Por que Lina pode usar magia? Qual o verdadeiro motivo por trás da existência de Evil Lina? Qual a ligação de Lars com Melody? Quem realmente é Devil? A primeira parte da temporada foi postada em 2015 começando no arco Grand Championship e encerrando em Turn Back the Pendulum. A segunda parte será postada em 2016 começando em England Arc e terminando em Devil's Truth Arc. Com 147 capítulos, XVII é a primeira temporada desde The King of Cartoons 2005 a chegar e ultrapassar o número de 100 capítulos. História Para esquecer dos tristes eventos em Pangya, Vinix se dedica completamente em participar do novo torneio: Grand Championship, mas é surpreendido quando os membros do segundo andar da Tower of Darkness também decidem participar. Lina acaba recebendo uma chocante revelação de seus pais, que poderá mudar sua vida completamente e a colocando em uma difícil decisão que poderá levá-la a abandonar o Clube Fusão. Muitos mistérios girando em torno de Lina, a Tower of Darkness e até mesmo os magos chegam em um ponto em comum: Um outro Rei dos Desenhos, aquele que antecedeu Jin Willpower. Personagens Protagonistas * Vinix * Lina Tenshi * Leo * Vicious Zaoldyeck * Angeline Stars * Matt Thunder Originais * Jet * Jin Willpower * Maker Jacki * Sachiel * Cyrille * Aika Tenshi * Ani Tenshi * Angeal Tenshi * Paul R. Stafford * Pedro Peter * Gabriel Ice Blade * Lucas King Penguin * Gui RedStar * Shoutarou Katsuragi * Lars * Bell * Natsume * Matis * Matsuba * Marintou * Alternative Jeanne * Mahoney Catalucia * Judet Uchiha * Naori Uchiha * Emmy * Agnesi * Bill * Payne * Duke Gale * Thomas Moran * Franz Japoneses/Orientais Dragon Ball * Goku * Nappa * Tori-Bot Mega Man * Mega Man X * Zero * Axl * Iris Kingdom Hearts * Sora Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki Bleach * Ichigo Kurosaki Tekken * Jin Kazama * Kazuya Mishima * Lars Alexandersson * Heihachi Mishima * Ling Xiaoyu * Nina Williams * Alisa Bosconovitch * Ogre Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * Ingrid * Chun-Li * Cammy White * M. Bison * Juri Han * Akuma The King of Fighters * Rose Bernstein * Adelheid Bernstein * Rugal Bernstein * Luise Meyrink Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Mutou * Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba Digimon * WaruMonzaemon Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey Professor Layton * Hershel Layton * Luke Triton Hikaru no Go * Hikaru Shindo * Fujiwara no Sai Hayate no Gotoku! * Hayate Ayasaki * Nagi Sanzenin * Ayumu Nishizawa * Yukiji Katsura K-On! * Ritsu Tainaka * Azusa Nakano * Yui Hirasawa * Tsumugi Kotobuki Elsword * Elsword * Rena * Aisha * Raven * Eve * Ara Haan * Elesis * Add * Ran * Karis Mario Bros. * Mario * Luigi * Bowser WarioWare * Ashley * Red To Aru Majutsu no Index * Laura Stuart Sailor Moon * Serena Tsukino Americanos/Ocidentais Disney * Mickey Mouse * Pato Donald * Pateta * Minnie Mouse * Margarida * Yen Sid * Maga Patalójika * Neraja * Garma * Zefren * Zoron * Zaius * Foguinho * Ormen Looney Tunes * Pernalonga * Patolino O Laboratório de Dexter * Dexter Bob Esponja * Bob Esponja * Seu Sirigueijo * Tira-Gosto Graivty Falls * Giffany Vilões * Devil * Rugal Bernstein * Akuma * Ogre * Kazuya Mishima * M. Bison * Juri Han * Darkyren * Mancha Negra * Bafo * Irmãos Metralha * Literast Catalucia Arcos Grand Championship Arc -Part 1- 01- A Trilha de um novo desafio! 02- Perseguição em Shanghai 03- O encontro de Matt 04- A melhor idol escolar! 05- A sinistra admiradora! 06- Começa!! Grand Championship 07- A trágica assassina 08- A força deste elemento! 09- O frio é meu aliado. 10- O que eu tenho agora. 11- Aquele que se mantém calmo no escuro. 12- O que eu fiz? 13- Aquele que manipula pelas sombras. 14- O pior acontece! A volta de... 15- Quem é você? 16- A proposta de Rose 17- Recusando a verdade e aceitando a mentira. 18- A sua verdadeira natureza. 19- Eu sou elas. Elas sou eu. Street Fighter X Tekken Arc 20- O mistério da caixa de Pandora. 21- Aqueles em busca da caixa. 22- Rival vs Rival! Velhos encontros. 23- O falso, o procurado e o estranho. 24- Amizade além dos punhos. 25- Aquele que rejeitou Pandora. Elsword Arc 26- Que mundo é este? 27- Teste e aliança 28- Queime com a espada flamejante! 29- Os sentimentos sopram com o vento. 30- Despertar do poder aquático! 31- Filha determinada 32- Vitória improvável. Elsword vs. Rugal! 33- Reunindo-se novamente. 34- Batalha de Rivais! Elsword vs. Raven! 35- A escolha de Marintou. 36- Uma batalha de ambição. 37- Hora de salvar este outro mundo! New Japan Arc 38- Primeira missão em New Japan! 39- O que seria este futuro? 40- Trabalho em equipe na terceira missão. 41- O dia da libertação. Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 42- Aprendendo a dirigir! 43- Ressurge alguém inesperado! 44- De repente uma Princesa! 45- Em busca de eventos passado. 46- Quebrando o limite do Prólogo! A história de Sky! 47- Nós sempre seremos amigos. 48- Descobrindo a força para proteger! 49- Se tornando um cavaleiro! 50- A procura do Diamagic 51- O grande torneio. 52- O segredo da grande coroa. 53- Lua Diamante 54- O Poço dos Dragões 55- Bruxas do Palácio 56- O Dragão de Ferro 57- Os Expulsa-Monstros 58- A volta do Mancha Negra 59- O Feiticeiro Supremo 60- Seus títulos 61- Inesperados aliados. 62- O segredo na ruína subterrânea. 63- Missão em Wallbridge 64- Esta é a vitória correta? 65- Sky vs. Darkyren! A natureza intença dos rivais. 66- Eu senti a sua falta. 67- A chegada em Sable Izolle 68- No interior de um Rockgagong 69- Problemas em Yu Liberte 70- O grande Diamagic de Strahta! 71- Hawk se junto ao grupo. 72- Confusão em Warrior’s Roost 73- Emoções na pobre cidade 74- Suspeitas de Hawk 75- A secreta cidade dos Tecno-Magos 76- O que pensa a irmã de Hypatia? 77- Dois amigos em caminhos diferentes. 78- Um homem de Fendel 79- Descanso e Recreação 80- O dia antes da batalha 81- Despertar do anjo de Phantasia 82- A batalha prometida 83- Reencontro e Sentimentos 84- E aqui, os Tecno-Magos novamente 85- Quais os sentimentos de Hawk? 86- Esse estranho lugar. 87- Outro mundo, um outro tempo. 88- Com você, para sempre. 89- Brilhe entre as pessoa. England Arc 90- A decisão de Vinix e Lina. 91- Uma pequena parada e reencontros. 92- Não é hora de jogo! 93- Uma noite escura e tempestuosa. 94- O mistério de Mahoney 95- Dentro da história 96- A chegada em Londres 97- O caso inglês 98- O caminho para Labyrinth 99- O desafio dos Magos 100- Labyrinth, uma enigmática cidade. 101- A investigação começa. 102- A lenda de Arcana, a terrível bruxa 103- A bruxa do fogo - Parte 1 104- A bruxa do fogo - Parte 2 105- Jordalla, a Alta inquisidora 106- Pai e Filha 107- O segundo encontro com os Mirabilibus Mana 108- O mago das apostas 109- O mago dos jogos e a maga das brincadeiras 110- A maldição dourada 111- O julgamento de ouro - Parte 1 112- O julgamento de ouro - Parte 2 113- Magos como esses, não deveriam existir. 114- Chama isso de justiça? 115- A irmandade das sombras. 116- O segredo das ruínas subterrâneas. 117- A verdade por trás da ultima porta. 118- A verdadeira face de Freecell 119- Em busca da verdade. 120- A história alterada. 121- O erro de um pai. 122- O despertar de Arcana 123- Um futuro diferente para os Magos Phantasia Kingdom Arc 124- Jornada para um cavaleiro. 125- Surge o Blue Knight! 126- Alguém que eu não quero perder. 127- Um cavaleiro azul e uma Princesa rosa 128- Momentos calmos em Phantasia 129- A batalha em Phantasia se inicia. 130- Caminhos em torno do reino 131- Inesperado aliado 132- Luta decisiva - Parte 1 133- Luta decisiva - Parte 2 134- Entre o limite e o milagre 135- A nova decisão de Lina. Grand Championship Arc -Part 2- 136- Parada indesejada e inimigos familiares 137- O temível Tengu Taro 138- O que temos de diferente? 139- Gêmeas 140- Fogo vs Raio! O torneio retorna. 141- Aquela com a luz mais brilhante 142- O ódio vermelho e a alma azul Devil's Truth Arc 143- Um espião entre nós. 144- Mais uma lágrima caída. 145- A caminho do fim. 146- Em nome de todos que você feriu. 147- Um punho repleto de esperança. Aberturas e Encerramentos * Opening 1: Don't Wanna Be **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Spinwake **Capítulos: 01-19, 42-45 * Ending 1: Memories Last **Lyrics: Maon Kurosaki **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Maon Kurosaki **Capítulos: 01-12 * Ending 2: Search Light **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Spinwake **Capítulos: 13-19 * Opening 2: Honest Eyes **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Black Tide **Capítulos: 20-25 * Ending 3: Inspire **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Spinwake **Capítulos: 20-25 * Opening 3: Hologram **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: NICO Touches the Walls **Capítulos: 26-41 * Ending 4: Storm **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Spinwake **Capítulos: 26-41 * Opening 4: Makenai Ai ga Kitto aru **Lyrics: Gorō Matsui **Composition: Tetsuji Hayashi **Arrangement: Takahiro Tashiro **Artist: Yukie Nakama **Capítulos: 46-89 * Ending 5: One More Chance **Lyrics: Gorō Matsui **Composition: Tetsuji Hayashi **Arrangement: Takahiro Tashiro **Artist: Yukie Nakama **Capítulos: 46-88 * Opening 5: Harukaze **Lyrics: SCANDAL/Noriyasu Isshiki **Composition: Noriyasu Isshiki **Arrangement: ATSUSHI **Artist: SCANDAL **Capítulos: 90-123 * Ending 6: I Can Hear **Lyrics: Isozaki Takeshi **Composition: Isozaki Takeshi **Arrangement: Kawabata Yoshimasa **Artist: DISH **Capítulos: 90-123 * Opening 6: Daydreamer **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Asami Shimoda **Capítulos: 124-135 * Ending 7: Friends **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Stephanie **Capítulos: 124-135 * Opening 7: Burn! **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Bullettrain **Capítulos: 136-142 * Ending 8: Future fighter! **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Kensho Ono & Hosoya Yoshimasa **Capítulos: 136-142 * Opening 8: Remind **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D **Capítulos: 143-147 * Ending 9: EBiDAY EBiNAI **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Choutokkyuu **Capítulos: 143-147 Tributos * Pokémon * The King of Fighters * Gravity Falls * O Laboratório de Dexter * Mega Man * Kingdom Hearts * K-On! * Hayate no Gotoku! * Mickey Mouse & Friends (Os Mágicos de Mickey) * Looney Tunes * Disgaea * Street Fighter * Tekken * Sonic the Hedgehog * Pac-Man * Elsword * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dragon Ball * Naruto * Shakugan no Shana * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada * Digimon * Rozen Maiden * Super Mario * Liberation Maiden * Shaman King * Tales of Graces * Hikaru no Go * Ace Attorney ** Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Professor Layton ** Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle * Bleach * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy V) * Fire Emblem (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Astebreed Trívias * Dois arcos da temporada tem a história de jogos como base: Street Fighter X Tekken e Professon Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, ambos jogos crossovers e possuem a Capcom envolvida. * Essa é a primeira temporada onde uma franquia de MMO RPG aparece na fanfic: Elsword. Apesar de Pangya ser um jogo online, não é exatamente um RPG. ** Similar ao personagem de Pangya: Nell, o personagem de Elsword, Chung, não aparece na fanfic. * Essa é a primeira participação física de Rugal Bernstein em uma temporada normal ou principal desde 2004. ** Apesar disso ele apareceu como antagonista principal no Especial de 10 anos e foi brevemente mencionado em vários momentos nas temporadas passadas. ** Ele também foi um dos antagonistas em The King of Cartoons Chronicles * É evidenciado diversas vezes que os personagens de Elsword não possuem poder de luta muito grande se comparado a diversos guerreiros do Mundo dos Desenhos. Algumas falas de Vinix dão a entender que os personagem chegam no máximo a ter poder para encarar antagonistas até a saga Red Ribbon de Dragon Ball, mas são inferiores a qualquer outro personagem a partir da saga do do 22º Torneio de Artes Marciais. Vinix diz que Tao Pai Pai é um adversário muito mais adequado para Elsword do que Rugal Bernstein, pois seria uma luta muito mais equilibrada, no que ajudaria na evolução do pequeno espadachim. Vale lembrar que Tao Pai Pai possui o poder de luta de apenas 210, muito abaixo do poder de luta de diversos guerreiros atualmente. * Esta é a terceira temporada a utilizar a musica de abertura da franquia Mega Man, no caso, a musica Makenai Ai ga Kitto aru de Mega Man X4 que toca no 5º arco de XVII focando na história de Sky Seraph. ** As outras duas musicas foram One More Time de Mega Man X3 em The King of Cartoons 2, e Monkey de Mega Man X5 em The King of Cartoons 2000. * Goku aparece com sua roupa do filme Renascimento de F e cita rapidamente sobre o treinamento com Whiss, implicando que a temporada se passa pouco tempo antes desse filme. * No arco Turn Back the Pendulum, todos os protagonistas tem como base a aparência dos protagonistas do jogo Tales of Graces, exceto Sophie. Mas em compensação Darkyren completa o grupo igualando o número com Tales of Graces. ** Não foi colocado uma personagem contraparte de Sophie na história por dois motivos. Primeiro é pelo excesso de protagonistas, sete já é muito, oito ficaria pior. O segundo motivo é que Sophie é uma típica personagem similar a Zero, embora não seja a protagonista ela simplesmente rouba os holofotes para ela na história. O escritor da fanfic não gosta de personagens assim, então a deixou de fora de propósito. Categoria:Temporadas